


Do not open before Christmas

by violetskies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetskies/pseuds/violetskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gives Dean a surprise Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not open before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Idea came from the song 'Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued' by Fall Out Boy, which came to me whilst listening to it and I just had to write it.  
> I know it's not Christmas but you know, oh well.

**Christmas Eve 11:34pm**

The doors of the downtown bar swung open as Dean stumbled out into the cold winter night, almost falling flat on his face.

It had been a long night and though he had intended to drown his sorrows until the first rays of morning hit the window, his plan had been compromised. This compromise came in the shape of Sam Winchester, the moose sized baby brother. Dean knew he shouldn’t have let Sam do too many shots, it only spelled trouble, but after the hard work he put into their latest hunt he had to give it to Sam, he deserved it.

So he’d left a half delusional Sam at the bar chatting up some brunette called Jodie, while he traipsed back to their dingy motel room.

**11:48pm**

Keys met numb fingers, fumbling ensued until finally key met lock and the door opened with one clean sweep.Those keys then fell tumbling to the ground as Dean’s eyes took in the sight that lay before them.

Sprawled on the dingy motel bed lay Castiel. He was spread eagle and butt naked. On his wrist was tied a gold present tag with red ribbon. Dean could just make out Castiel’s scrawl and the words “Do not open before Christmas” in black ball point on the tag.

“Hello Dean,” Cas growled, his gravelly voice making Dean’s already growing member become tighter in his pants.

“Castiel,” Dean exclaimed trying to hide his erection from the angel, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you of course,” the angel replied, eyeing Dean’s visible erection. “Where’s Sam?” He continued, oblivious to the situation he was putting Dean in.

“I left him at the bar, chatting up some girl called Jodie.”

“So we have the place to ourselves?” Castiel growled, raising an eyebrow and looking at Dean through his lashes.

“Seems so.” Dean murmured, unable to take his eyes off Castiel’s exquisite body that lay invitingly on the bed.

Suddenly and without warning, Castiel shifted positions so that he was sat on the end of the bed opposite Dean. He patted the space next to him. “Sit.”

It was less of an enquiry, more of a command; and Dean couldn’t help but comply.

“So, what’s with the whole nakedness, present tag thing?” Dean enquired, hoping to sound cool and collected- yet his expression said otherwise.

He couldn’t help but stare at Castiel. Those broad, muscular shoulders. His torso that made him ache with longing. He had to admit, for an angel who has what could be called as a slightly unhealthy obsession with beef burgers, he looked like he’d been working out; in fact Dean would go as far to say that Cas was ripped. Dean could even see a faint outline of abs! Abs that were divided by a thin line of black, coarse hair leading from his naval down to frame his cock.

Then came his cock. Dean had seen a fair few in his time- although most were spotted in the high school locker room- he had experienced his fair share of encounters behind the bike sheds that were anything but platonic. Cas’ was quite a sight to see, and an awful lot bigger than Dean had first imagined- especially when Dean had firstly thought that angels had no junk.

“Oh this,” Cas exclaimed, a knowing grin spreading to the corners of his mouth. “This is your Christmas present Dean.”

“Wait, what!?” Dean exclaimed still trying to wrap his head around why an angel had decided to give himself to Dean as a Christmas present.

Cas’ sultry smile soon made the penny drop.

Dean’s memory veered back to all those nights he’d spent jerking himself off to the thought of Cas: Cas lying on the impala, Cas covered in pie; ever since purgatory that longing had grown beyond belief. Now he thought about it, only last week while his minding conjuring up one those many scenarios, he could have sworn he thought he heard the rustle of angel’s wings. When he opened his eyes no-one was around- obviously Cas had already fled the scene.

Now it became clear that Cas felt the same way, but was just waiting for the correct moment- and Dean handed it to him on a plate.

Before he could stop himself, Dean had pulled Cas into a chaste kiss; before pulling away just as quickly.

“I take it the feeling is mutual.” Cas panted, taken off guard by the sheer force of Dean’s longing.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Dean panted, he’d even taken himself by surprised, “You okay with you know, this?” He gestured to the two of them.

“Definitely,” Cas stated almost matter of factly, “Are you?” His bright blue eyes locked with Dean’s filled with passion and longing.

“Believe me man, I’ve wanted this for a long time” This time he acted more slowly, his head moved towards the angel’s until he could feel the warm breath from the angel’s parted lips on his own.

_“Steady Dean, steady, we don’t want to scare him off.”_

Their lips locked in gentle kiss as their mouths moved as one, slowly becoming more heated, breathy and desperate. Dean’s hand slowly-and subconsciously- moved onto Cas’ bare muscular thigh, trailing up his torso until it reached the angel’s charcoal hair where it was quickly entwined in his fingers.

The loss of contact was sudden as Cas pulled away from the kiss and positioned the dazed Dean so that he was lying flat on his back with Cas straddling his mid-section, his erection hard and throbbing in his pants.

Dean lifted his head so to resume the passionate kiss he had been longing for, only to be met by a single finger to his lips pushing him back down and into the bed. Only then did Cas start removing Dean’s clothes, slowly and painfully, watching gasps and moans fall from Dean’s mouth each and every time so much as a finger brushed his member- painfully hard in the tight encompasses of his pants.

What felt like hours later, Dean lay in his boxers, his discarded clothes lay strewn on the floor.

Cas met their lips in a chaste kiss before trailing his mouth from his jaw to his naval, licking, sucking and biting every inch of Dean’s skin, marking him as his own. Duly met by Dean’s not at all erotic gasps and moans.

Once he had left his final mark on the smooth piece of skin just above his left hip, his eyes -dark with lust and longing- glanced down at the tight blue fabric that kept him from what he truly desired.

“Ca-Cas, oh my god” Dean whimpered as the angel mouthed the fabric encasing his throbbing prick.

“Pl-Please Ca-Cas….fuck!” He moaned as his boxers were slowly peeled from his skin, dripping with sweat, and tossed mindlessly onto to the floor. Before a long slender hand wrapped itself around Dean’s prick, swiping a dribble of precome from the slit, causing a moan to escape Dean’s lips.

Slowly the angel began caressing Dean’s member with slow, languid strokes that made Dean beg for more. Before he knew it the slick tip was in his mouth and Cas’ tongue was work its way down to the hilt.

He quickened the pace, and Dean’s vision was filled with black hair bobbing on his cock while he subconsciously bucked his hips forcing his member to hit the back of the other man’s throat.

Just as Dean was nearing release, Cas pulled off and sat up straight- gaze fixed on Dean.

“Cas, what the fuck man!? I was so fucking close.” Dean gasped, struggling with the high that was still flowing through his veins-so close to climax. His prick still hard and covered in saliva.

Cas just stared at him intently, tilting his head, a smirk appearing on his lips.

“What?! Why are you staring at me like that?!” Cas’ smirk turned quickly into a look of arousal, his eyes still dark with lust.

“I want you to fuck me Dean”

“You want me to what?”

“Fuck me. I want to feel you inside me filling me up. Want to feel you explode inside me. Want to feel your cum leaking from my hole.” Cas’ growled, causing Dean’s cock to throb even more. He wanted nothing more than to do exactly that, and there was only one thing stopping him from flipping the angel on his back and taking him right then and there.

“Do you have lube…a condom?” Dean asked, after all he didn’t want to end up hurting the guy.

“Lube yes, but we’re not going to use a condom” Cas replied, the smirk returning to his lips.

“Why the hell not! I don’t know what you angels have, I could get some godly STD!”

“We don’t, trust me Dean, we’ll be fine without one”

“Fine, but if I end up shitting glitter I’m gonna smite your ass so hard you won’t be able to walk for weeks”

Dean rolled Cas onto his back and pushed one leg above his head, exposing his hole.

He then coated his fingers in lube before pushing one into the angel, starting to work him open. Cas moaned with pleasure as Dean added a second starting to scissor him, every so often brushing a finger against his prostate.

“Dean…need you now…now Dean” Cas moaned. It was all Dean needed to hear, he quickly removed his fingers from Cas, covered his prick with lube and aligned himself with Cas’ hole.

“Dean _now_!” Cas grunted his dick already slick with precome.

Slowly Dean pushed himself into the angel, he could feel Cas tight around him, his body quivering with Dean’s every move. Slowly he began to move thrusting with long languid strokes causing Cas to moan his name and move in time with him, trying to get more friction.

“Faster Dean, need more, need more of you” the other man moaned as Dean quickened his pace, making his thrusts more shallow and rough. Hitting Cas’ prostate on nearly every thrust.

“De-Dean..fuck…Dean faster..fuck Dean” The angel shouted as he felt himself coming close.

Dean could feel the wave of pleasure building up inside of him, he shouted out the angel’s name as he came mid-thrust inside of him.

Moments later Cas let out a guttural cry mixed with Dean’s name as his painted his stomach with white stripes.

They lay for a moment, a mixture of skin and sweat, before Dean finally pulled out of Cas and rolled onto his back beside him.

“Well that was….amazing” Dean murmered breathlessly “We’re going to have to do that again sometime.”

“I agree” the angel murmured, before looking lazily at the clock that read 00:14.

“Merry Christmas Dean” he whispered, a smirk playing upon his lips.

“Merry Christmas Cas” Dean replied before drifting into a deep sleep, his legs still entangled with the angel’s.

 

~Fin~


End file.
